


So alone in love like the world had disappeared

by Spaceman0123456789



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sad Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, University Student Harry Styles, University Student Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceman0123456789/pseuds/Spaceman0123456789
Summary: Harry is a stressed out university student striving for perfection. When he struggles louis is there to take care of him. A little smut ensues.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	So alone in love like the world had disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction yay! So some constructive criticism would be great! Also my first language is not English so if there is error oops! I guess.

Afterglow: a pleasant feeling produced after an experience, event, feeling, etc

Harry rushes to his apartment. Tears welling up in his eyes. "I just want to get away from all the stress!" he thinks. 

Harry has always been a hard working student. Coming from a relatively low income family, he knows he has to work hard to keep his bursary and pursue his goal of becoming an engineer. 

When he finally makes to his studio apartment he falls onto the couch. He spots his cat, Leo, and sits up to pet him. His head falls back against the headrest as he looks towards the crack in the ceiling. Soon he falls into a restless sleep. 

Harry wakes up when he hears a bang from the kitchen. There is a blanket thrown over his body. In the middle of the kitchen stands his boyfriend, Louis, looking sheepishly at him. "Sorry, love. I did not mean to wake you up," Louis says while packing groceries away. Louis walks towards Harry and sits next to him. 

"How was your day, love?" Louis asks. Tears immediately well up in Harry's eyes. "Lou, I am so tired of this! I am so stupid and there is no way I will ever get my degree!"he cries out. 

"Oh, haz!" Louis pulls him into a bone crushing hug. "Why has that gotten into your head? Your easily the smartest and most hardworking person I know!" 

"No I am not! I am so tired ,Lou, but I have to keep studying to pass" Louis thinks back to the countless late night study session and all the allnighters his boyfriend has pulled. 

"Oh, love! You are so smart, never forget that! What can I do to help?" Louis askes. "I just forget about it for know!" Harry whines. "Okay babe," Louis says pulling Harry into a hug. 

Long Harry stops crying they lay cuddling on the couch. They have long since abandoned their thight skinny Jeans in favour of boxers and soft hoodies. 

Louis suddenly has an idea to help Harry. "Why don't I take your mind of all of your troubles?" Louis asks whispers seductively in his ear. His hand moves slowly up Harry's thigh. "Lou, please!" Harry whimpers while leaning into his touch. 

Louis' hand slowly makes it up his thigh and then his fingers ghost over Harry's growing member. "Please," Harry whines. Suddening Louis' hand is gone. Harry's head shoot up in time to see Louis frantically taking his hoodie off. 

Before Harry can react Louis pulls him in so that he is straddling on Louis' lap. Louis immediately starts kissing him. They make out for a while. Then Louis' hands find their way under Harry's hoodie. His fingers tail up Harry's hips, then over his stomach and finally reaching his nipples. "Is this okay?" Louis asks tentatively. 

"Yes," Harry breathe out while taking the chance to take of his hoodie, discarding it onto the floor. "These are so sensitive aren't they?" "Please," Harry begs willing Louis to touch him. Louis then attaches his lips to Harry's right nipple while his fingers twist and pulls the other. "Ngh," Harry moans. 

Suddenly Harry experimentally grinds his hips down onto Louis' hard member. Gasps and moans fill the air as they continue to grind against each other. "Such a beautiful boy," Louis comments while Harry let's out a loud whine. "Let's take this to the bed?" Reluctantly Harry pulls away to stand up. 

While stumbling towards the bed they manage to get rid of their boxers. They fall onto the bed Louis ontop of Harry. Lous slicks his hand up with lube. He give Harry's cock a experimental tug, whine falling from Harry's tongue. Then Louis takes both off their cocks into this hands and starts to jack them off. 

Loud moans and grunts fill the air. Soon Harry can feel a familiar tug in his belly. "I'm close," Harry whines. Hearing this Louis doubles his efforts. "Such a good boy. Are you going to come for me, darling? Make a mess of your beautiful body?" 

"Ngh," Harry moans as his stomach contracts and he shoots his load all over his stomach. Soon after Louis reaches his high, moaning loudly. "Love you" Harry whispers as he pulls Louis down for a kiss. They lay next to each other breathing heavily while coming down from their high. 

Louis rolls over to cuddle him whispering sweet nothings in Harry's ear. "Love would you like to have a bath?" "Yes please," Harry says smiling at Louis. When they finally make it to the bath Harry lies with his back against Louis' chest with Louis' arms wrapped protectively around him. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "You okay babe," Louis askes concerned. "Yes," Harry replies happily. 

He knows he will have to face university trouble again tomorrow but for now he is pleasantly living in the afterglow.


End file.
